


[podfic] Don't Burn Out Too Fast (This Burning Need)

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] It's Jensen's birthday, and Jared wants to make him feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Don't Burn Out Too Fast (This Burning Need)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Burn Out Too Fast (This Burning Need)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15370) by waterofthemoon. 



**Download** : [MP3 (5.54 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/RPF/Don%27t%20Burn%20Out%20Too%20Fast%20%28This%20Burning%20Need%29.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-burn-out-too-fast-this-burning-need)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:06:03


End file.
